An Unspoken Attraction
by Makenna
Summary: TancxEmma. It's probubly in the fifth book, though I might have to change that, full of basic pride and shyness combatting eachother which I think is one of the reasons why I like Tancred and Emma matching so much.
1. Chapter 1

The Children of the Red King all sat, dutifully doing their homework. All except, Tancred Torrson. He was the kind of boy, who didn't like to lay down and play dead when something bothered him. Today something was bothering him. The two twins (recent editions to the balance of the red king children) would glance up at him, and cause his pens to zoom towards him on the table. He sent a blast of air to counter them but each time they effortlessly sent it back. Emma Tolly sat beside him, and was distracted by the pens rolling noise. She felt the blast of air, and gave a sigh of exasperation. Lightly touching Tancred's arm, she signaled for him to stop.

"Stop flirting you two!" barked Manfred Bloor, who sat, glowering at them on the other end of the table, completely ignoring the twins as they caused the pens and all of Tancred's papers to come crashing onto Tancred's lap. Tancred glared at the twins as he picked up his various dropped items, and placed them on the table; he hazarded a glance at Emma, and saw that she had blushed scarlet.

"We weren't, Manfred." He suddenly had to defend her.

"Sir!" Manfred half rose, a snarl etched on his face.

"...sir." Tancred practically spat. A breeze rustled the papers along the table. No one was doing their homework anymore. The five children who sat on Tancred's side of the table, looked uneasily at him, as his spiky blonde hair craqckled with electricity. Manfred opened his mouth to retort, but then the signal for the end of the homework session sounded and Tancred was the first one out. Halfway down the corridor he heard someone calling him.

"Tancred! Tanc!" Tancred's friend Lysander jogged up beside him. "What happened? I know Manfred likes to taunt a lot, but you almost lost your cool, man."

"No, it would have gotten very cold in there. But anything I did, might have gotten Emma in trouble too."

They reached their dormitories. "Oh," Lysander said with a knowing grin. "Now I get it." Tancred shrugged him off. "Yeah, I saw the little touch she gave you. But I wouldn't take it personal Tanc." Tancred's vanity got the better of him.

"Why should I? What do I care?" Without another word Tancred went into the room and slammed the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, Em," Olivia Vertigo said, as she caught up to her friend the next day. "What's wrong?" Emma looked away.

"Nothing." she insisted stubbornly. Olivia gave her a warning look, and Emma knew that she wouldn't be able to get out of there, without telling Olivia. "Last night, in the Red King's Room, um, Tancred he..." Olivia smiled expectantly. "He got in trouble with Manfred..." Olivia sighed in exasperation.

"Oh! Is that all? People are always getting in trouble with him. I thought at least he caused a storm or something!"

"No, you don't understand." Emma said shyly, "He got in trouble, becuase of me."

Just then they heard Charlie Bone's voice ringing out across the grounds "Liv! Em! Is that you?" The girls turned, and Emma could just see the large gorup of children heading towrds them. She spotted Tancred, and blushed. Olivia eyed her friend.

The group reached them and Tancred instantly said "Anyone feel like getting detention with me this weekend?"

"Manfred?"

"Of course." Tancred shrugged it off, "Can't say I'm surprised."

"Well, I would. But Uncle P's just found this book he wants to show me." Charlie said regretfully.

"I have to go to an audition, I' m sorry Tancred." Olivia said.

"Can't." chimed in Gabriel, Billy, and Lysander.

"I will." Emma said. "I don't need to be at the shop, so I could." Tancred looked at her, and smiled.

"Cool." They spent the rest of the break together.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma sat in her dormitory, bored on Saturday. She flipped absentmindedly through a book. A knock on her door startled her, she got up and Tancred's face beamed at her.

"Hi!" he said, striding past her into the room. "It took a little while for me to find where this was, I forgot."He looked around absently, picking up little things and looking at them. "Oh, hey." he tried to sound casual. "I hope you didn't take what Manfred said seriously. We're just friends, always will be."

"No, of course not." Tancred was looking out the window so he didn't see a shadow pass over Emma's face as she digested his words.

"So, you ready?" he asked, turning around, and she faked a smile.

"Ready for?"

"To go. I'm tired of staying inside, it's boring." He tried the latch on the window, it opened. "You could, turn into your bird thing, then fly. Be a lot more fun then just sitting around." he suggested, with a shrug.

Emma half smiled and said "No, I don't like to unless I need to. I don't want people to get to used to me, they might recognize me later when I don't want them to."

"Like who?" Tancred laughed, and, turning back to the window, he shrugged it off. He didn't like caution.

"The Bloors." Emma said meekly.

"You don't need to be afraid of them." His back was still turned to her, but a slight breeze ruffled and she could tell he was getting a little emotional. "I'm definately a match for Manfred. You probubly think, I couldn't have beat him. I was afraid of getting hypnotized! Well I'm not! The only reason I didn't was because...I..." he stopped, clearly struggling with the words, "Because I didn't want to get you in trouble." He had said enough. Emma blushed (she seemed to be doing that a lot recently) and walked towards him.

"I know," Emma said, standing by him, and looking into his face which was avoiding hers. "You're not afraid of Manfred. But, maybe, you should be." Tancred scowled. "I know what he can do. It may seem like no big deal, being hypnotized. But you have no idea how horrible it can be. Then suddenly waking up and..." she stopped. A tear slid down her cheek. She let out a little sniffle, and Tancred looked at her, full of concern.

"I'm sorry." he said. His eyes were wide and his voice apologetic. He raised his hand, hesitated, then wiped the tear off her cheek. She looked at him, that was all she could do. She gulped, and held his gaze. They did nothing, but sat, staring at one another. Tancred leaned forward, a peal of thunder echoed through the sky. Emma searched his face, making sure he wasn't joknig, that she wasn't dreaming, and rain drops clattered around them as their lips met.


	4. Chapter 4

All manner of weather was flying by the couple. Tancred flew through emotions, as his head buzzed pleasantly. To hold her in his arms, to protect her, was all he cared about right now. They broke apart, Emma was panting slightly but her eyes were wide and expectant. The weather slowly dissapated around them, the gaze they held never broke; footsteps could be heard outside.

"Its Tancred, Great-Grandfather! I'll get him! He's with the Tolly girl I think." Manfred's voice echoed through the halls below them.

"Quick!" whispered Emma frantically, leading him over to the beds to try and get him out of sight.

"I'm not leaving you to Manfred."

"Please! For my sake. Don't make a noise, stay hidden!" Emma could think of nothing else to make Tancred stay out of sight. She couldn't have him caught and perhaps punished for her again.

"I really don't like this!" he grumbled, sliding under the frame and coughing in the dust on the floor beneath it.

The footsteps drew nearer and Manfred wrenched open the door.

"WHERE IS HE?!" he roared, looking around the room. Emma stood in the center, looking a bit perplexed.

"Who?"

"Stupid girl!" snarled Manfred. "The storm boy! Where?" Emma could see he'd run here. He was bent slightly and trying to calm his beating heart. She decided to play a little before she sent him off.

"Storm boy? I don't know anyone called..."

"Your boyfriend! Your lover! Whatever! Where?" Manfred patience was being lost. His coal black eyes held her in his gaze. Tancred had to clench his fists to stop himself sending a torrent of rain on the miserable boy's head.

"Sir, I think you're mistaken. There's no one here, I haven't seen anyone all day."

"Fine. But if I find you've lied...there will be...consequences." and he left. As soon as Tancred heard the door close, he got up and brushed the dust off his cape. He looked angry now. His cape was sweeping dangerously across the floor.

"What?" Emma said, concerned.

"How DARE he threaten you!" Tancred made a very rude hand gesture at the door, (I leave it to the reader to guess which one). "If I hadn't made that promise, I'd..."

"Just calm down. Otherwise he'll be back. Then you'll be in trouble again, and I'll feel awful."

"If he came back in here, he'd be the one in trouble!" Tancred said darkly. Emma just shook her head. Tancred gave a nearby object a kick and then swept out of the room, leaving Emma standing a bit perplexed.


	5. Chapter 5

The weekend ended and then they were all back, once again, at Bloors. Emma and Tancred accidently ran into eachother on their way into art and Emma could see Tancred was very uncomfortable.

"S-sorry." he kept repeating, hurriedly picking up his art things and sliding past her. Emma stared after him.

"Now," the teacher began. "We are switching our seats, alphebetically this time. Last names, so..." he ran down the list of names, matching pairs of people together and seating them in adjoining desks. "Torsson and Tolly. Yes, the two endowed. Please sit here." He indicated a desk in the corner. Tancred sat down, looking more uncomfortable then ever.

"So," Emma said, to try and make him see they were still friends.

"Listen, I'm sorry about Saturday. But it didn't mean anything." Tancred cut in. Emma didn't say anything for the rest of the period, and Tancred was the first out of the room.

Later that day Olivia spotted Emma. "So, how was your weekend?"

"Fine." Emma was unusually short tempered today. And when she turned around to face her friend, Olivia saw instantly that Emma had been crying. Olivia opened her mouth, and Emma cut in "I don't want to talk about it." Olivia stared at her friend. Emma had not always been exactly open, but she had never bluntly refused to talk, and Olivia was worried about her.

"O-Okay." Olivia said a little shakily. Emma nodded, and left.


	6. Chapter 6

After homework in the Red King's Room was done, Manfred asked Emma to stay after. Tancred scowled as he left, casting dark threatening glares at Manfred.

"I noticed today, you weren't exactly paying the attention you usually do to your work. And you sat next to Charlie Bone." Manfred said, in a softer voice then Emma had ever heard him use. This alarmed her. For fear of his hypnotic powers, she stubbornly avoided his eyes. "Oh, don't worry dear girl. I won't hypnotize you today. You know, when I did that before, it was because I was under orders, I didn't want to really."

"So, because it was under orders it was okay?" Emma looked up into Manfred's face in spite of herself. There was a strained uplift of his lip that may have seemed like the attempt of a smile.

"In the circumstances." he said shortly. He didn't like the fact she wasn't falling for his words. "But I just want you to know, if you ever want to talk about anything...anything...at all, I'm always here." Emma looked into his eyes. He looked sincere. She found herself beginning to tell him everything. All her disappointed hopes, all her confusion, and the pain she felt. He listened. "And," he said when she had finished, "What about Charlie Bone?" Emma raised her eyebrows.

"What about him?"

"Don't you have anything you want to tell me about him?" the intensity of his gaze alarmed her

"No." she looked away from his eyes. Manfred sighed in irritation.

"Listen, girl!" he spat, taking her by the shoulders and shaking her. "I want to know about Charlie, not your stupid little girl nonsense! So tell me what I want to know!" Something flew in front of Emma's face, and Manfred slumped back on the table behind him, his nose trickling blood. She lokoed to her right, and saw Tancred, massaging his knuckles.

"Wh- -What are you doing here?" stammered Emma in shock, she was afraid Tancred had been listening the whole time.

"Saving you, what else. And no, I wasn't here the whole time. I came in as soon as I got back from my dormitories." Tancred was hoping for a bit more of a welcome.

"Oh, well. Thanks, I guess." Emma was feeling rather embarrassed.

"You're welcome." Tancred looked as if he was going to hug her, but then drew back and left the room.


	7. Chapter 7

A Few Days Later

"Tancred! Tancred!!" Charlie Bone ran to catch up to Tancred as he headed into the art classroom. "There's a new endowed girl at the school. I don't have time- -tell Emma!" he managed to pant out before setting off in the direction of his music classes.

"But we're...not really talking." Tancred called out too late. With a resigned sigh he walked into the room. He instantly spotted Emma, she was sitting at her easil with her back to him, drawing a rather pudgy boy with a rather stupid grin on his face. "Excuse us," he said to the boy, who for a moment looked like he was going to argue but Tancred's sleeves were swirling dangerously and the boy just scurried off.

"What do you want?" Emma said, not turning around.

"I need to talk to you." Tancred didn't like being ignored. "Listen, there's a new endowed girl in the school, Charlie said, and he wanted me to tell you."

"Great, thanks for the information. Now leave." Emma waved him away.

"Why are you acting like this? This isn't you at all..." Tancred said.

"Well, I don't know, maybe I'm tired of you constently showing off your talent like it's no big deal, maybe I'm fed up with this stupid school, and maybe I'm hurt because you can't seem to make up your mind!" All Tancred could do was stand there, with a bemused expression.

"That's a really good drawing." he finally said. He said the wrong thing. With an angry jerk, Emma ripped off the paper she was drawing on, and went to find her model. "You're welcome!" Tancred called after her.


	8. Chapter 8

Charlie was right about the new endowed girl. Within a week every boy would drop whatever they were doing to watch her walk past, every girl would whisper about her behind her back. In the King's Room she sat neither with Manfred or Charlie, and during break she walked with no one. One day, Charlie spotted Asa running up to her, his heart sank. She gave him one glance, however, and if he had been in his beast form he would have walked away with his tail between his legs.

Fidelio seemed to know everything. "The girl's a manipulator," he said, catching up to Charlie at break one day.

"What do you mean?"

"Well she can change objects, people's thoughts, anything."

"Maybe that's why everyone notices her so much..." Cahrlie said thoughtfully.

"Nah, I think she's just pretty. But really, anything she didn't like about herself she could change, so I'd be surprised if she stayed ugly when she didn't have to..." Fidelio smirked.

"Yeah I guess. Well, she doesn't seem to trust guys so...Emma? She's endowed, so she can relate more."

"Yeah, good idea. Better get Tancred to ask her. She'd do anything for him." Charlie didn't seem to understand. "It's pretty obvious isn't it? Emma likes Tancred."

A look of dawning comprehension came across his face.

"Of course!"


	9. Chapter 9

"No," Tancred said faltly," She won't listen to me."

"Yes she will." Charlie gave a face to say 'I know something you don't know'. "Well then, just please, try. This is really important."

Tancred shrugged. "Fine." On his way to Art, someone stood in his way. He had been staring moodily at the ground, trying to work out what to say, but now he looked up. A girl stood there with the most beautiful face he had ever seen. Blonde hair framed the girl's porceline skin and likewise her incredibly dark eyelashes framed her startiling emerald green eyes. Her lips were full and red. She seemed flawless. Somewhere he heard a bell ringing but he didn't care.

"Are you, Tancred Torrsson?" her voice was insinuating and seemed to hint to a deeper meaning then what she said. All he could do was nod. "I'm Tracy. I'm new here."

"H-hi..."

"Hello," she laughed. Tancred suddenly remembered Charlie's message to Emma about the new endowed girl. The halls were empty around them, and they did nothing but stare at eachother. A noise Tancred recognized as Mr.Weedon's shuffling walk awakened him to his senses. He cursed under his breath and was going to look away to dart into the classroom, but she put her hand on his chest to stop him.

"Don't worry. He can't see you." Her eyes held him suspended in their emerald green gaze. "It is my endowment .We are invisible to him. We...are...alone." Tancred suddenly had the urge to kiss her. He leaned forward.


	10. Chapter 10

_Author here, by the way...thanks for everyone who's been reading. I wasn't sure whether I really liked this story at first myself, but thanks for the reviews! :D By the way Storms-Are-My-Nature, that is EXACTLY what is going to happen! So, now on to Chapter 10!!_

The kiss was intense. Tancred had kissed other girls before, but never like this. It was as if a sleeping animal had awoken inside of him and was now in control. Somewhere deep down a voice echoed saying 'no, don't, pull away...' but this voice was quickly drowned by all the other emotions that he felt streaming out of him. An annoying buzzing filled his ears. He opened his eyes for a moment, and saw students filing out of the classrooms, Emma was framed in the Art classroom doorway. Tancred froze. The girl pulled away and looked at him questioningly, but saw he was looking over her shoulder. She turned around and saw Emma.

"Oh, you must be, what's her name, the Bird Girl." Her tone was flat and icy, and she looed Emma up and down with a look of disdain.

"E-emma..." Tancred sputtered; his mouth had gone dry.

"Oh, don't stop on my account you two, Carry on!" Emma said sarcastically, then turned and flounced away. Tancred was about to call out to her, though he didn't know exactly what to say, but Tracy turned around and fixed him with a powerful stare.

"Forget about her," she commanded. And he forgot.


	11. Chapter 11

Emma told Olivia what happened.

"Well good!" Olivia stated firmly when her friend had finished. "He's not worth the dirt under my boot!" she was wearing high healed black and purple boots today, "That little backstabbing, spiteful, little twerp!" Olivia wrung her hands in frustration. Even though she was in Drama, she was finding it hard to find enough names to call Tancred. But she found some more quickly.

"He didn't kiss me like that..." Emma said in a hollow voice, not really expecting her friend to hear her as Olivia strung together sentances of curses to throw at the boy.

"Good, otherwise now you might have liked the little git! That stupid..." Olivia never seemed to draw a breath as she rattled on and on about Tancred's faults, while Emma got paler and paler as she reflected on what shew had just seen. Emma just acted out of reaction, really what she had wanted to do was go into her room and cry.

"Hey you two!" Lysander suddenly came striding up. "I, uh, came to see how you guy's were...Tancred's with his Girlfriend." he looked anxiously at Emma's face, and saw she had gone very pale, and her eyes glistened with tears.

"Lucky for him to have found someone..." Emma said in a choked sort of voice.

"Lucky? I don't know, she seems odd to me..." he shrugged and then added under his breath, "And he already had someone." Then he went on, "Emma, Tancred- -"

"Let's just...stop talking about him, okay?" Emma said hastily. She couldn't bear to hear any more. "I think I want to be alone for a while..." and she got up and left.


	12. Chapter 12

Charlie Bone hadn't been able to talk to Emma or Tancred until the King's Room that night. He got there early and was shocked when Tancrd walked in with his arm around the new girl. They sat away from Charlie in the middle of the table. Emma came just after, sitting on the side of Charlie farthest from the couple who were now giggling and gazing at eachother.

Before anyone else came in, Charlie quickly scribbled on a piece of paper: _I'm sorry Em. I know it probubly hurts you to see them... _

After reading the note Emma wquickly scribbled back:_ what is her endowment, do you know? _

_Manipulation._

_like, someone's thoughts?_

_exactly. _

Emma read the note, and, looking grim, nodded at Charlie. Everyone began filing in so she didn't have a time to write her reply in resposnse to Charlie's questioning face


	13. Chapter 13

Emma had to talk to Tancred. Her only opportunity to do so, however, was art class and when she found him he was a bit preoccupied. He and his girlfriend were amking out in the dorrway. When they finally pulled apart Tancred said "Got to go babe." The gleam in his eyes as he watched her walk away was unnatural, and certainly not the Tancred she remembered. "What?" he said in response to her look of disgust. He sauntered past her and swung into his seat, with a wide overconfident smirk on his face. As Emma sat next to him she noticed his smirk gradually slid off his face, and he looked like his old self again.

"Drawing your seat partners today...GO!"

Tancred smiled widely at Emma, and she looked away from him, wishing she could go somewhere else. "What?" his voice was softer, kinder, now and he gently nudged her.

She scoffed and said, "You're girlfriend's quite a catch!"

"She's pretty, I suppose..." His smiling face remnained smiling and he didn't put on that stupid husky grin again, thank goodness. "But I know someone better..." he winked at her. She stared back at him, bewildered.

"What is wrong with you?!"

"I thought..." Tancred looked embarrassed, "I'm sorry. I...I'm not feeling well. I think..." he grimaced and clutched his stomach.

"No!" Emma lunged for him as he fell, when he faced her again he was grinning.

"I knew you cared!" His face was smiling at her, just as it had the first time...and he leaned over, and they kissed.


	14. Chapter 14

There were grumbles and shouts of protests as everyone's paper flew off their easils (The teacher didn't bother looking up, he was used to Tancred's stormy bits). They instantly looked at "The Storm Boy" and quieted down. Everyone liked Emma because she stayed out of people's way, and even though she and Tancred were endowed, besides being a fantastic artist she was basically normal. They didn't like Tancred's girlfriend at all. The boys now saw her as airheaded, even though they still stared, entranced, as she passed; the girls thought she was conceited and stupid. Emma was the exact opposite.

The couple broke apart. Tancred was still Tancred, smiling down at Emma like his old self. The bell rang. And instantly his face changed into that horrible smirk of self conceit as he sauntered to his girlfriend who was waiting by the doorway. Emma was left sitting, wondering what had happened and why he had suddenly changed. She kept wondering all throughout the rest of the day, and all night after that. She talked to Olivia, and she was no help, complaining about his conceit and saying he was using Emma for a friend with benefits. None of the boys ccould help because Emma couldn't tell them about her personal things...so she was left alone to wonder and think.

"Maybe..." Emma tapped her notebook in the King's Room. She had been filling out a list of possible theories. She was sure it had to do something with Tracy's endowment, though why should it only be effective sometimes? "Maybe she has to be concentrating on the thing she wants to change...and so as soon as she's lost concentration, he goes back." She wanted to test it. She pruposefully knocked her backpack across the table, sending papers flying into Tracy's lap.

"You idiot!" Tracy screamed. Was it just her face contorting into the scream, or had her nose suddenly become fatter? And her eyes looked grey for a moment.

"I'll get it babe." Tancred flicked his finger and a gust of wind blew all Emma's books across the room.

"Pick them up Tolly!" Manfred barked from across the table. Emma didn't mind. She'd found out what she needed to know.

"So that's it, you're controlling him. But lets see how well you concentrate later." Emma's thoughts of Tancred's liberation kept her smiling through the whole night. Tracy seemed suspicious.

"What are you so happy about?" she asked, glaring at Emma.

Manfred opened his mouth, but withered under Tracy's stare as she spun around. She looked back at Emma.

"I found the right answer to something I've been working on for a while." She smiled at Tracy and put the notebook under her books she had just picked up.

"What's that?" Tracy broke her gaze at Emma and glanced at the notebook. "Let me see it."

"No." Emma kept her thoughts of Tancred fresh in her mind, seeing his smiling face over Tracy's horrible sneering one. An invisible battle was raging between the two girls but with all the effort Tracy was forgettnig to focus on other things. Her eyes became icy blew, her nose fattened, and her lips became pale. Tancred had been staring at her with a happy, animalistic grin but that slowly faded.

"Wow, what's happening?" Tancred grimaced at her. "Emma..." he muttered, turning around, he saw her, staring at Tracy.

"I've been hypnotized once, I know how it feels." Emma's voice was chilling, it left no room to doubt what she said, though everyone except Tracy already knew it was true. "I will not be again!" Tracy blinked. She went limp in her chair from the effort and Emma knew she had won.

"Emma, could I...sit by you?" Tancred still looked a little confused, but his smile was not that wolfish grin. Tancred was Tancred once again. "I'm sorry. I've been...really stupid, haven't I?" he licked his lips, then spat. "Somehow, they feel slimy..." he grimaced then looked at the crumpled body in the chair. "How could I have kissed her?"

"Now you know what it's like, to be hypnotized..." Emma said, smiling shyly at him. He smiled down at her. They reached for eachother.

"Stop it! Do your work!" Manfred ruined the moment.

Tancred smiled and sat down, passing Emma a not under the table.

_I'm sorry. I let pride get in the way of how I felt. _

_It's alright. But what do you mean? _

_Lysander was teasing me, and I let it get to my head. What can I say? I'm an idiot, I guess..._

And finally, after many failed attempts, Tancred said the right thing.


	15. Chapter 15

It was summer, and unbearably hot. Emma wasn't complaining though. She laid on Tancred's shoulder.

"Too hot..." Tancred said fussily as he took off his overshirt.

"Yeah, if only it could be snowing..." Emma didn't really mean that in a literal way, just talking about it like kids talk of soda coming out of water fountains or ice cream dinners.

"Would you like it to be?" Tancred winked at her. A snowflake settled on her arm, then another and another. A breeze blew over them. Emma laughed. Looking around, eveyone else was fanning themselves, drinking water, or baking in the sun. "I know, don't misuse your talent. But it's not really."

"I wasn't going to say that."

"Really?" Tancred looked niterested. "What were you going to say?"

"Could you make it snow a little more? I'm not quite cooled off yet..." she smiled encouragingly.

"Anything you want." He leaned towards her, and they met in perfect harmony. Buckets of snowflakes came down, then it changed to rain, then fog, then thunder, lightening, and almost any weather condition you could think of. The weather men were baffled. But under all the bangs and flashes, the wet and damp, one couple sat, with their arms around eachother.

"No," Emma said to herself. "I don't want him to kiss me like he did to her. Just like this..." and she was content.

_Author speaking: Dear Reader, well this is the end. I hope you enjoyed. I worked hard on this. I hope it came together well. As an ending to the story, Tancred and Emma lived happily ever after. Though if that's strictly true or not, I suppose we have to wait for book 7! :D However, in the meantime. Just to let you know, Tracy was, I insinuated, the Tracy in book 6, I think, who was dating Tancred. I didn't add anything about Lauren because there was no need. I know it doesn't quite fit, but it seemed like a really good idea at the time. Well, goodbye..._


End file.
